Le secret de Katsuki
by Ilunae
Summary: Tout allait bien dans la vie de Katsuki.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Tout allait bien dans la vie de Katsuki. Il avait un bon boulot qu'il adorait. Ses amis lui cassaient souvent les pieds mais, il les aimait bien quand même. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux en cas de besoin.

Bien sûr, il ne dirait pas cela devant ces idiots. Ils deviendraient encore plus insupportables s'ils entendaient cela. Surtout ce crétin de Kaminari. Il pouvait devenir très lourd quand il s'y mettait.

Heureusement que cet abruti avait fini par sortir avec Shinsou. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder comme cela. Katsuki ne savait pas comment le zombie faisait pour supporter Kaminari tous les jours mais, cela l'arrangeait bien. Comme cela Katsuki pouvait faire quelque chose de plus important que d'écouter ses conneries. Comme s'occuper de Deku, par exemple.

Deku était quelqu'un de très spécial pour lui. Normal, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Pendant longtemps, il avait pensé que Deku se moquait de lui. Qu'il le prenait de haut. Il l'avait donc repoussé pendant des années. Il lui était arrivé d'utiliser la violence contre lui. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché le nerd de continuer à le suivre.

Qu'est-ce que Katsuki avait pu être bête quand il avait été gamin. Il avait cependant pu discuter avec Deku quand ils avaient été au lycée. Ils avaient fini par se comprendre. Katsuki s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait pu se tromper.

Deku ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Au contraire, il l'avait toujours admiré. C'était pour cela qu'il le suivait tout le temps. Katsuki était peut-être fier mais, il était capable de reconnaître quand il était en tort. Il avait donc dit à son ami d'enfance que les choses seraient différentes entre eux.

Leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée par la suite. Ils avaient commencé à passer plus de temps ensemble. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble.

Il était vrai que Katsuki avait mis du temps pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments envers Deku mais, il faisait tout pour rattraper le temps perdu. Tout allait très bien pour eux.

Katsuki avait un secret cependant. Un secret dont il ne pouvait parler à personne. Surtout pas à Deku. Cela commençait à lui pourrir la vie.

"Tu veux qu'on aille voir un film samedi soir, Kacchan ?"

Katsuki soupira en regardant le texto que Deku lui avait envoyé. Encore une fois, il allait devoir refuser.

"Désolé mais, je ne pourrais pas sortir ce soir-là ! J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire !"

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge mais, ce n'était pas la vérité non plus. Katsuki avait horreur de mentir mais, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Deku ne pouvait pas découvrir son secret.

Il était vrai qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir le samedi soir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, cependant. Il n'avait rien de prévu ce soir-là en particulier à part de rester chez lui.

Il risquait donc de regarder la télé toute la soirée. Il ne pouvait pas dire cela à Deku. S'il le faisait le nerd proposerait sans doute de venir chez lui pour passer la soirée avec lui. Ce serait difficile de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Deku viendrait chez lui. En fait, le nerd pourrait venir n'importe quel autre soir. Il ne devait pas venir ce soir-là en particulier. Pour ce mois-ci en tout cas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à devoir refuser un rendez-vous à Deku. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il lui disait qu'il avait autre à faire si son petit ami lui demandait de sortir le mauvais soir.

Une chance pour lui, le nerd n'avait pas l'air de se poser de question. Deku acceptait toujours ses excuses. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des raison de ne pas le croire. Le nerd n'avait donc pas dû se rendre compte que Katsuki n'acceptait plus de le voir les soirs de pleine lune.

Il était en effet une espèce de loup-garou et, se transformait une fois par mois. Il avait été attaqué un soir par ce qui ressemblait chien et, s'était fait mordre. Les jours avaient passé et, il avait un peu oublié cette histoire.

Jusqu'au soir de sa transformation. Cela avait été un choc pour lui. Il avait dû attendre le jour pour retrouver son apparence normale. C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Deku entrer chez lui, samedi soir.

En fait, Katsuki n'avait pas peur de dire à son petit ami qu'il était un loup-garou. Il savait que Deku l'accepterait sans la moindre hésitation. Après tout, il avait continué de suivre Katsuki malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Ce n'était donc pas cela qui ferait fuir Deku.

Katsuki pouvait imaginer le flot de questions que lui poserait son petit ami s'il apprenait son secret.

"Comment tu te sens quand tu te transformes ? Tu te transformes vraiment les nuits de pleine lune ?"

Ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait d'en parler à Deku, non plus. Il avait déjà eu à faire à lui quand il était en mode nerd ultime. Il savait déjà comment le gérer. Au pire cela ne lui prendrait qu'une journée pour répondre à toutes les questions de Deku.

Il n'avait pas non plus peur de lui faire du mal pendant sa transformation. Il restait lucide quand cela lui arrivait. Il ne mordrait jamais Deku. De toute façon s'il était dangereux, Deku comprendrait qu'il ne devait pas venir le voir pendant sa transformation.

Le problème venait de sa forme loup en vérité. Deku ne devait surtout pas la voir. Elle ne faisait pas peur. C'était encore pire que cela. Quand il se transformait, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un loup. Il le savait puisqu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir la première nuit.

Il était plutôt un chien. Pas un chien moche. Katsuki aurait sans doute préférait cela. Il était juste petit. Très petit. Pendant les nuits de pleine lune, il se transformait en loulou de Poméranie. Il avait hurlé à la mort quand il avait vu son reflet dans le miroir.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer les commentaires de Deku si ce dernier le voyait comme ça.

"Wah ! Kacchan ! Tu es trop mignon comme ça ! Vraiment adorable !"

Après cela, il finirait en peluche vivante pour le restant de la nuit. Il voulait éviter cela à tout prix. C'était pour cette raison que Deku ne devait jamais découvrir son secret. Jamais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
